Romeo and Juliet
by FilipaMar
Summary: Romeo and Juliet's story told in a different way. Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not


It was a beautiful night. In the sky, the moon was shining bright.

'A beautiful night indeed', Juliet thought in the balcony of her bedroom.

'Juliet!' she heard her mother call her.

'Yes, mother?' she said while entering her room.

'You have to hurry up. The masquerade ball will start in no time'.

'Don't worry mother, I'm almost done'.

Lady Capulet looked at her daughter and felt proud. Juliet was beautiful dressed as an angel. Her daughter was getting more beautiful day by day.

'As soon as you're finish go downstairs to receive our guests.' She said and went downstairs.

When she got there her father was welcoming some guests. When he saw her he introduced her to Paris and told her to dance with him. While she was dancing she wished she could be somewhere else. This party was full of dull people that she didn't know. When the song stopped and before other started she thanked the dance and went to drink a coke. Suddenly she heard a hi from behind. She turned around and she saw the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. He was with a big beautiful smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

'Hi'. She couldn't see properly his face as he was wearing a mask but she could see his green eyes and she couldn't take her eyes of his. 'I was wondering if you would like to have a dance with me' he said with a voice that sounded like honey (if that is possible!) and Juliet could swear that she felt its flavor in her mouth.

While they danced Juliet felt like everything was a blur. The only thing she was aware was him. She kinda lost track of many songs they have danced. 2?3? She wasn't sure. She could only feel his strong hands. Then unconsciously she started leading him to a quieter place in the hall. then they stood there staring to each other,Juliet struggling to find the words to start a conversation. He touched her hand and although he only touched lightly she could feel its streight. '_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._' He said in his amazing voice.

Playing along she said '_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'_

_'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_' He said looking quite desperate for Juliet amusement.

'_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._'

'_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._'

'_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._'

'_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._'

And then their lips met and she could feel her head spin but it felt good. But when they departed from each other it was her lust that made her said

'_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._'

'_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._' and they shared another kiss.

But at that moment another boy, 'probably a friend of his' Juliet thought, grab him and let him out of the door. She saw him turn around to see her before he went away. She soon found out that he was a montague and her heart felt to the flour. He was the son of his father's enemy! She found really hard to breathe.

Soon after that people start saying goodnight and leaft to their homes. Juliet took the oportunity to say goodnight and run to her room to be left alone with her thoughts. She layed in her bed not able to take him out of her mind. 'A enemy? she kept telling herself. It was ironic that the first time she have ever felt in love was with the forbidden fruit.

**nappy sappy happy**, **daughterofpersephoneandhades**, **goldenconverse**, **BooksandStorms**, **Bree-Shavay** and now **Acroteleutium** , Thank you all for putting my story in your alerts, and for reviewing it.

I'm so sorry for all this time without updating.

Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. I promise to write **much more often**.


End file.
